Emoticons represent users' feeling in the form of text or images, and currently, emoticons may have the form of a flash image or a movie. These emoticons are basically used in an environment in which a sender and a receiver transmit and receive text, and are mainly used for expressing the feeling of the communicators, rather than for the delivery of information.
These emoticons are generated based on text or images, and are provided to the portable terminal of a receiver, but the feeling of the user may be expressed not only using an image format but also as a voice or sound. Accordingly, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0048035 has disclosed an emotion-sound service method in which, when text input from a sender's portable terminal is received, a voice message corresponding to the received text is provided to a receiver's portable terminal. FIG. 1 is a concept diagram for Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0048035. Referring to FIG. 1, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0048035 provides a receiver's portable terminal with a voice signal for text that has been set in advance between a sender's portable terminal and the emotion-sound system (comprising a voice message center, a voice conversion server, and the like) and with a voice uttered by a Text-To-Speech (TTS) function, thus having limited ability to express the emotion and feeling of the sender.